


Risky Business

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Mini Exchange 2017, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smooching, Space Mall, Spies, Undercover, blade of marmora, mall cops - Freeform, terrible food court slop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Thace is expecting to meet his contact for an exchange of sensitive intelligence. Heisn'texpecting that contact to be Ulaz.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some point in the latter half of season 1, probably.

Thace sat alone at his table in the crowded courtyard, a near-untouched plate of food in front of him. The sights, sounds and smells of civilian life teemed all around him, but his years of training enabled him to tune out the noise while remaining alert to any potential threats. He scanned the throngs of aliens, searching for a familiar face that might belong to his contact. They were already several dobashes overdue, and Thace was on edge. At last, a tall figure wearing a grey hooded tunic slid into the seat opposite him. 

“You’re late,” he grumbled. The other man shrugged, and pulled back his hood to reveal a long face with pale lavender markings, and a crest of white downy fur. Thace’s eyes widened, and any further complaints died on his lips.

“It was difficult to find parking.”

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he managed to get out, once he recovered from the initial absurdity of seeing Ulaz in this place.

“Your message indicated you had information too sensitive to transmit over subspace channels. You wished for a face-to-face contact; and so here I am.” Ulaz spread his long fingers out on the tabletop. To most, his expression would have been unreadable, but Thace could see the minute creases at the corners of his eyes that betrayed his amusement.

“...And the Leader sent  _ you _ ?” Thace was incredulous, struggling to keep his voice low. Surely Kolivan would not have been so reckless…

“Well… it is possible that I intercepted your transmission and… took the initiative of coming here myself, without forwarding the request on to the Leadership.” He shrugged again. “One advantage of manning the communications hub.” Thace’s jaw tightened.  _ Now  _ it made sense.

“Are you mad?” he hissed. “You are a fugitive, wanted by the Empire! If someone were to see you here -- were to see  _ us _ here, together--”

“The Imperial ‘presence’ here is limited to a sub-par fast food stand, and a half-witted security guard,” Ulaz sniffed. Thace glanced at his uneaten ‘sustenance.’ He had to agree about the sub-par part, at least. “I am confident in my chances.”

“You take too many risks, Ulaz.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Perhaps.” His brow furrowed almost imperceptibly. “Are you… are you not pleased to see me?” Ulaz’s ears flicked back.

“Of course I am.” A low rumble of affection crept into his voice, and Ulaz pricked his ears up again. Thace couldn’t help but smile. “It’s been… too long.” Ulaz had been relegated to the Thaldycon base ever since he’d abetted the Champion’s escape, against the Leadership’s orders. It had already been difficult to see each other when he’d been on Sendak’s ship, and now… How long  _ had  _ it been? Months?

“Then let us conclude our business, and we can spend the next few vargas being simply two law-abiding citizens of the Empire, enjoying one another’s company.” Ulaz reached across the table and took Thace’s hand. With impeccable legerdemain, he removed the tiny chip from its hiding place under his claw, and in one fluid motion secreted it under his own. It was a manoeuvre they’d practiced countless times. Any onlookers would only see Ulaz interlacing his slender fingers with Thace’s -- which, coincidentally, was all Thace cared to focus on, himself.

“I’d like that very much.” His grin widened as the familiar touch melted away the last vestiges of apprehension.

“Why don’t you throw out that slop, and we can find some real food? I believe I saw a kiosk selling breaded turtle scallions around here somewhere.” Ulaz stood, still holding on to Thace’s hand.

After disposing of the offending meal, they strolled leisurely through the sprawling food court. It was not difficult to find the stall Ulaz had mentioned; the queue stretched across the front of several competitors’ stands before curving toward the center of the courtyard. Apparently, the breaded turtle scallions were very popular indeed. The smell alone was enough to set Thace’s empty stomach growling, but he found that he didn’t mind waiting. Standing there next to Ulaz, feeling the warmth of his touch after so long… It was such an agreeably  _ unhurried _ moment that it felt almost indulgent. He had to repress the urge to purr.

When they had reached the middle third of the line, a slight commotion behind them drew Thace’s attention from the pleasant interval. A short, portly Galra on a hover scooter was gesturing and blustering at some of the patrons towards the rear of the file.

“Alright people, clear a path!” he huffed. “This is a fire hazard!” A few customers rolled their eyes; but most shuffled over at least a token couple of steps. The security guard puttered down the length of the queue, squinting over his handlebars, presumably waiting for some troublemaker to cross his imaginary boundary. He felt Ulaz’s hand tighten around his.

“I had hoped to avoid such an encounter,” he whispered, his words belying his calm demeanour. “Perhaps you should hide me.” Before Thace had even a tick to consider his options, Ulaz pulled him against a support column, kissing him hard. For a few dobashes, he forgot all about the watchman, the Empire, the mission, and even the Blade. When they finally broke apart, the security guard was long gone, and they had lost their place in line, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The turtle scallions could wait.

“I thought you said he was nothing to worry about.” He smiled at Ulaz, still breathless.

“Well,” he smirked, cocking his head disarmingly, “one wouldn’t want to take too many risks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr,](http://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined!


End file.
